


Demon’s Mistress’s

by Technafab101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Birth, Anal Gaping, Anal Prolapse, Breast Inflation, Demon, Eggpreg, Humiliation, Inflation, M/M, Magic, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, Nipple insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parasite - Freeform, Piss Enema, Scat, Shit Eating, Supernatural - Freeform, Tentacles, Urethra Gaping, cock birth, nipple birth, piss drinking, urethra insertion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technafab101/pseuds/Technafab101
Summary: A demon kidnaps Levi, Eren, and Armin so he can continue his blood line.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this chapter has non con in this and throughout the story don’t like don’t read

Armin woke up hearing a dripping sound, he opened his eyes to see he was in a unfamiliar place, he tried to move his limbs in his groggy state, but they were chained up to the wall. Realizing that he couldn’t move his limbs, he now became fully awake, looking around. He sees Eren chained up on his right while captain Levi was chained up on his left. They seemed to be in dungeon type since the only light source was coming from torches that were on the walls.

“Eren, wake up!” Armin yelled in a whisper, hearing a groan come the brunette as he starts waking up he turns to Levi. “Captain, wake up!” Armin yelled in a whisper, causing Levi to wake up also. The two looked around as the situation that they are in starts to process in their minds.

“Where are we?” Eren asked looking around for any answers. “All I remember is something happened and I don’t know what it was, what about you Armin?” He asked.

“I don’t know? The last thing I remember is a bit fuzzy, I know we were on a mission outside the wall, but that’s all I can remember.” Armin answered, he looks towards Levi in hopes of something. “Captain do you remember what happened?” The blonde asked.

“I have no fucking clue, but what I do remember is fighting something,” Levi said trying to piece what to do to get them all out of here alive.

“You mean a titan, sir?” Eren asked.

“No, it was something else. I remember it being smaller than a titan, almost like a person.” Levi answered.

“Then that means someone from the survey corps brought us here,” Armin said.

“No, I doubt that. It was something else I haven’t seen before, something different,” Levi said glaring at the wall across from them. The blonde tried to think of what it could have been if it wasn’t someone from the survey corps. Eren on the other hand was trying to get his arms free from the shackles, but came to a stop when he heard the most chilling laugh he has ever heard. It was deep, causing his hair to stand on end, his body is telling him to runaway. He sees a man walk into the room from a door that had just appeared.

The man was tall, a bit taller than berthold, with two horns protruding his skull, raven hair, demon looking red eyes, sharp pearly white teeth that showed from his smirk. He had no shirt on, his muscles showings, he walked in front of the three staring at them with a sick twisted smirk.

“Who the hell are you,” Levi said with venom in his voice as he glares at the male in front of them. The males smirk widened a little as he saw Levi’s glare.

“I’m a little hurt you don’t know your own husband,” The man said feigning being hurt. His statement confused the captain even more.

“What the hell are you talking about? I’ve never seen you in my damn life,” Levi said.

“Well you see the three of you have been chosen,” The man said walking closer and grabbing Levi’s chin and made him to look up.

“What the fuck do you mean chosen?” Levi asked as the male let his chin go.

“Ah you see, the three of you have been chosen to be my wives to bare my children.” He said as the three had mixed reactions ranging from rage to fear as they heard this.

“B-but we are all male, we can’t carry children only women can carry babies.” Armin said confused and a bit fearful of the situation.

“Well I guess that would be true if I was human, but you see my sperm can only work on human males.” The man said with a sinister smile. “I wonder which of you I should start with hmm...” The man thought as Levi became pissed.

“If you fucking think I am going to let you touch us then you’re a fucking dumbass. I’ll fucking kill you the second you release me.” Levi seethed.

“Oh we have a volunteer, I hope I get you to scream out my name which, reminds me my name is Zack and I’ll be fucking all three of you until you submit.” Zack said as he rip Levi’s uniform off until he was naked. With a snap of his fingers the chain connecting the shackles to the wall disappear. Levi was going to attack, but the shackles around his wrists forced his wrists together behind his back, as the ones around his ankles made a his feet feel so heavy that he couldn’t move.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!!” Levi yelled in anger. Zack just laughed and picked Levi up and positioned him so that he and his subordinates can look at each. He struggled to move from the looks from the two, his cheeks were red as Zack positioned Levi in a way so that the two boys can look at his member and asshole. Eren and Armin didn’t like seeing their captain, someone who is respected as humanity’s strongest, in such a way. The two look away, but Zack wouldn’t allow that, he forced the two to look by some invisible. 

“Look and watch your captains face, listen too his moans as I fuck him.” Zack said, his pants disappear to reveal a large erect penis, had the push up against hole.

“NOO IT WON’T FUCKING FIT!!” Levi yelled in a panic, Zack walked in front of Eren, Levi’s shackles moved to either sides of Eren’s head, He was leaning on his hands as his and Eren’s eyes widened. “NOO PLEASE DON’T, ANYTHING BUT THIS!!!” Levi looked at Zack over his should. Eren was struggling to move his head and free himself, he didn’t want to see the man he looks up too like this. Armin looked as this was happening tears pooling in his eyes as he is being forced to watch this. Zack started to force his penis inside Levi, slowly. “NOO!! STOP!! IT FUCKING HURTS!! GET OUT!!” Levi screams, feeling his ass splitting, he knows there is blood because he looked down and saw drops hitting the floor. Once the penis was inside Levi started to tear up, grit his teeth together, closing his his fists tightly from the pain he was feeling.

“A virgin, now I can’t wait to fuck the other two,” Zack said with licking Levi’s cheek.

“O-once I get t-the fucking chance I’ll... I’ll... fucking kill you for t-this... I’ll feed you to the fucking Titans...” Levi Seethed.

Zack just slowly pulled out to do a harsh slam in Levi, the male gasped from the pain and it wasn’t long that Zack began to move. Levi’s face was flushed from the humiliation and pleasure, his own penis was hard and was leaking a little. He didn’t think anything could make this worse, but he was wrong. Zack’s hands moved on each side of Levi’s chest, he had both index fingers rub each nipple, Levi closed his eyes in shame as he began moaning as his mouth was slightly open allowing drool to run down his chin. Zack’s nails were sharp enough to stab into both of Levi’s nipple, the shorter male grunts from the pain. Zack’s fingers began to emit a purple glow around them, Levi’s chest began to expand into d-cups, his breast’s are now rubbing against eren’s chest.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO ME!!” Levi yelled in a panic, Zack chuckled and started to massage them.

“You need them to feed our children of course? But don’t worry I made sure to make them sensitive to touch, especially the nipples.” Zack said twisting Levi’s nipples that caused the man to cum onto Eren. “You came from me just touching your nipples? Well aren’t you daddy’s little slut, your tight ass is trying to milk my penis, you want me to impregnate you don’t you?” Zack said bitting onto Levi’s earlobe, increasing his speed and pounding harder managing to hit Levi’s prostate hard.

“NOO!! PLEASE!! I DON’T WANT TO COME AGAIN!! NOO!! NOO!! I’M GOING TOO!! I CAN FEEL IT!! PLEASE!! NOO!! I DON’T WANNA!! BUT IT FEELS SO GOOD!! I CAN’T TAKE IT!!!” Levi screams as he cums again onto Eren, Zack releases into Levi, the man was seeing stars, his eyes rolled back, everywhere felt good. Zack pulls out and drops Levi onto the floor, the short male was twitching, his tongue hanging out. Zack looked over at the other two and laughed seeing they both had flushed faces and erections straining against their pants.

“Now, who to choose? Who to choose?” Zack asks himself as he thinks. “I know, why don’t I just take you both?” Zack said creating a clone that grabs Armin while he takes Eren. The two soldiers clothes were ripped off of them as they were turned to face each other. Armin was crying, scared, and Eren crying too from fear and anger of watching his captain like that. Both Zack’s began to push into the tight holes, Armin was Screaming and yelling, he started to hit the clone not wanting to go through the pain. A scream got caught in his throat, eyes wide, excruciating pain. The clone had bitten into his shoulder, blood coming out. There was a burning sensation spreading from to his whole body, his mind was going blank, Armin’s head fell forward as his whole body went limp.

“ARMIN!!” Eren yelled, he didn’t want his best friend to die. “I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!” Eren yelled as he tried to attack the male in front of him, he stopped when he heard Armin make a sound. “ARMIN!! ARE YOU OKAY!!” He yelled in worry.

The blonde slowly lifted his head up ignoring Eren, he reached out to Eren as the two were brought closer to each, Eren thought his friend wanted comfort from the pain that he had endured. He was surprised to feel Armin grab his face and start kissing him, because of shock his mouth was open for Armin to put his tongue inside. When Eren came back to reality, he tried to push his best friend away, but stopped when Zack had finally entered him. Armin moaned from the feeling of the clones penis entering him, because of whatever the clone had do him. Eren Screamed in pain, “ohh I knew this was the best idea, the both of you are just as tight as your captain over there.” The demons clone said as the two laughed slamming into the two.

“G-GET OUT!!! I HATE THIS!!! PLEASE STOP!!! IT HURTS!!!” Eren screams with tears coming out.

“AWWW!!! THIS FEELS GOOD!!! M-MORE!!! G-GIVE ME MORE!!! M-MY BODY FEELS HOT!!!” Armin screams with drool coming out. The two demons behind them laughed at the two reactions. The one taking Eren leaned close to brunettes ear.

“Doesn’t Armin look so beautiful, that’s how you and your captain are going to end up. Although, with my venom going through Armin’s body right now, He’s nothing more than a slut craving for me to pound him. Don’t worry he’ll come to his senses in a few hours.” Zack licking Eren’s neck. Eren was crying from this he wondered how could this have happened, he was supposed to kill all titans not become something for this demon. No he won’t give up he made a promise that he will fulfill.

“Y-you can do w-whatever you want because I will kill you a-and I will kill all titans.” Eren said with his teeth clenched together as he filled with more determination. Zack looked him and laughed, increasing his movements causing the male to gasp in pain at the speed.

“AHAHAHAHA!!! YOU JUST KEEP GETTING BETTER AND BETTER!!! I love it when they have this much fight in them!” He exclaimed as both him and his clone slammed harder getting close to cumming. “Just remember this it’ll be much worse for you three now!” He said giving a hard slam into brunette.

Eren was seeing stars as he came, he could hear Armin scream in pleasure from coming too. He felt something warm go into him and he knew what it was and he couldn’t help but come again. He passed out along with Armin as they were dropped to the ground. The clone disappeared as demon smiled staring down at the three.

“This is going to be so much fun,” he said to himself.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Zack had moved levi in a seperate room from the other two, he was strung up to the ceiling with his legs spread apart, letting anyone who enters the room a good view of member and hole. Levi started to wake up, only needing a few seconds for his brain to register what happpened, His D-cup breast reminding him that it wasn't a terrible nightmare, but a horrible reality. "So, you're finally awake Levi," He heard the voice of the bastard he wanted to kill this very moment, he watched Zack walk infront of him. "We can finally began your training, I'll be honest with you I like to be rough on my lovers." Zack said with his red eyes glowing and a smirk on his pale features.

Levi struggled with his restraints, "You sick fuck, just you fucking wait, the very moment you let your damn guard down I'll kill you." The ravenette sneered causing the demon to laugh.

"Ohh, trust me once I'm finished with you and the other two, you three will be begging me too fuck you raw." Zack said before snapping his fingers, three buckets, an inflatable anal plug with a hose coming out of it with a pump, a ball gag with holes and a cockring. "Now this will be fun, for me," Zack said, before Levi can yell at Zack with more profanities,the demon used that opportunity to tie the ball gag to Levi's head. Levi can now only make uninteligible noise's, struggling to get free. Zack walked to Levi's member, taking the cock ring in hand, he took the placid member in his hand, stroking it and thumbing over the tip. Levi was still managing to glare at male while he was blushing and drooling from gag. Levi's member started to harden and the shorter male can feel himself come close, but before could have a release Zack slipped the cock ring on causing the male groan in discomfort.

"Don't worry the fun is just beginning," The demon said holding the anal plug up and bringing it up against the male's ass. The captains eye's widened feeling the intrusion of the plug, Zack inflated the plug, making Levi feel very uncomfortable and try to break free. Zack just chuckled at the shorter male's reaction, as he dipped the other end of the hose innto one of the buckets. Levi didn't know what was in those buckets, all he knew was that it was a luke warm water that had yellow tinged to it. Once his stomach started to cramp from the pressure he realised what it was and began to struggle even more causing the demon to chuckle, and lean over too levi's ear. "So you finally realised what this is, you know I went all the way to the survey corps just for you. All I had to do was cast a little spell and I had everyone pee in these buckets just so I can pump it in that tight little ass of yours." He said grabbing one of Levi's breast harshly with his free hand. The short male had tears coming down face as he began screaming through the gag.

The first bucket was only half way empty and Levi's stomach looked like he had a very large meal and it was still growing. Zack put his mouth on one of Levi's breast and began sucking and biting the nipple while his free hand massaged and pinched the other breast. Levi felt like he was going crazy, he wants to cum from the pleasure and pain. Not only that but he looked six months pregnant with piss and his hurting stomach is rubbing against the bastards abs, but that damn cock ring is preventing him from doing that. Zack leaned back while sucking it causing it to pop out of his mouth making Levi moan out in pleasure, unknowingly his body began trying to grind up against Zack to cause some relief to his balls. The demon smirked at the captains' desperate attempt, he took the end of the hose out of the now empty bucket into another pissed filled one. With a snap of Zack's finger, levi's position changed to look like he was sitting in the air with his arms and legs still spread out. Zack no longer needed to hold the pump as he used a spell to do it, he walked behind Levi, pressing his chest against the males back.

Zack leaned down and began to kiss Levi's neck softly up and down, both his hands squeezed Levi's Breasts, having one of his hands slid down to Levi's taunt stomach, that now made him look like he was pregnant with twins, giving it a loving rub as he whispered into his ear. "You're so beautiful filled like this, just image soon instead of it being piss from your comrades it'll be our child." Brushing his teeth against Levi's earlobe as the now former captain cried from the thought of his life. "Shh don't worry, our children will be able to finish what I couldn't with the titans." Levi frozed once he heard those words, turning he looked at the Demon with a shocked epression. "Ohh I forgot you humans don't know about titans, Especially with how you're from the the walls that were built by your so called Goddesses, when they were actually built by what you call titan shifters. Think about it, wouldn't Eren ,humanity's titan shifter, have been able to defeat me or at the very least escaped with you two? It's because I created Titans by turning humans into titans." Zack said with a smile, causing an unbridle rage to go through Levi's body. Zack walked away from the man as he had put a spell on his body. Levi looked as though he was carrying triplets, belly moving as he felt an urge to kill the bastard when suddenly he felt it.

Levi's stomach churned painfully, he looked down at his stomach to see it moving as if something inside his bowels is trying to escape. He began screaming frantically, as the thing inside of him was rubbing against his prostate, his stomach moved in impossible directions, he felt as if he was going to die if this continued and if not from the sheer amount of pain he was in, then it would be from the fact that he can't cum at all. Levi's eyes began to roll to the back of his head as a sign he passed. "Pathetic, and he calls himself a captain, I hope he has fun with his slime of piss for two days straight." Zack said snapping his fingers causing all the chains, plug, buckets, cock and gag to vanish. Levi' fell onto the stone floor of the room, his butthole began to twitched letting out a tiny fart, his butthole bulged out, before it spreaded open for the piss slime to slide out. Inside the slime there was a few long turds floating inside of it, it waited for an order from it's master. "I want his asshole ruined, make him enjoy being full." Zack said.

But before he could leave he looked at the slime with an aura surrounding his body screaming imminent death for the slime shall it dissobey. "DON'T FUCKING LET HIM OUT OF THIS ROOM, I DON'T WANT HIM NEAR MY LANA ANYMORE. GOT IT?" Zack said with the and disstorted voice that made the slime give the signal that it unerstood. Zack left the room too leave the slime to torment Levi while he attends other matters.

~~~~~~

The white curtins of the window, fluttered along the ocean breeze, morning came with gentle lightt floating along the stone floor of the bedroom. The light finally hit one of the two figures on that were entangled with each other under bed sheets. The figure opened his blue eyes from the disturbance of his sleep, he wanted to snuggle further into the larger males chest as it was much more comforting than that of the warm rays of the sun. His blonde hair glistened in the light of the sun, he went to go back to sleep into the soft cloud like material that was the mattress. He heard a low grumble and looked up at the man who he was snuggled against, with the males arms wrapped around his frame. His blue eyes met with red eyes. The same ones who looked at him with lust and raped him infront of his childhood friend. 

"Good morning, my beautiful love," Zack had said causing the blonde to sream bloody murder and run to a corner in the room.

"W-w-where a-am I? Where's t-t-he captain a-a-a-and E-E-Eren? W-W-Why a-a-am I-I-I-I here?" Blonde asked scared for his from everything that happened.

"Don't worry Armin....... I won't hurt you anymore." Zack said looking into the blondes blue eyes.

To be continued....


	3. Chapter 3

Zack looked at the sleeping brunette that was laying on the ground with his arms handcuffed together behind his back, and a see-through tube going into his mouth connected to the ceiling of the room. Getting down, Zack spread Eren's legs apart with his hands, he moved his right hand to the Eren's hole, rubbing around its entrance. Eren moaned in his sleep as his body twitched in response, his member began to harden from the feeling, but the brunette still didn't wake from his slumber. Zack removed his hand, taking his own larger member out, putting up against the tiny hole, he looked at the brunette with a smirk before he harshly slammed into the unprepared hole. Eren woke up with a searing as he screamed through the tube in his mouth, he looked at the sorce of where the pain was coming from. Eren glared at the man with the same hateful eyes he has when he sees a titan.

"Glad to see you're awake Eren, I hope you had a pleasant dream about me." Zack said, watching the brunette struggle against his bindings. "Well now that your beautiful self is awake, we can now begin," with a snap of his fingers the tube in Eren's mouth began to vibrate as a brown liquid, not knowing what the contents were, he tried to move his head away in an attempt to not taste it. Once the contents landed onto his taste buds he wanted nothing more than to throw it all up, but as he had no choice to either drown in it or swallow. He with swallow it. "Wow, who knew that Eren Yeager loves eating horse shit?" Zack said in a fake surprised voiced, Eren's eyes widen in horror as he attempted to escape, but he stopped when he felt Zack start to thrust in and out of him.

"God, your ass is still tight, no wonder your captain wants a piece of it," Zack grunted leaning down sucking onto one of Eren's nipples while pinching the other, eliciting moans from the brunette. Not wanting too drown in horse shit, Eren continued to swallow even though he felt full, his stomach was starting to bloat from the amounts, getting bigger from every swallow he made. Zack lifted the brunettes leg over his shoulder, giving him a better position to hit against Eren's prostate causing the brunette to cum onto both him and Zack. "Came already? Does getting stuffed with horse shit while being fucked by me feels that good?" He asked with smirk, sitting up, Eren's stomach looked like he was five months pregnant, with tears running down his cheeks,he glared at the bastard infront of him, as he continued to try to get free. Zack laughed at the brunette's attempts, "you're so fucking cute, you think there's still a chance to escape, I'll have fun turning you into a shit loving freak. When I'm done with you, you'll be living off of horse shit, and cumming from the idea of eating it." He said picking up his speed, Eren screamed and moan from the change of pace, his stomach bouncing up in down from the movements, he didn't know that the on coming of shit had stopped. Zack yanked the tube out of Eren's mouth, put both of his hands onto Eren's taunt stomach that made him look like he was nine months pregnant.

"A-A-A-AHH!!!! S-S-STOP!!! I-I-IT I-I-I'LL BU-RST!!!!" Eren yelled in between moans.

"Come on you piece of shit, say you love this," Zack said with a smirk, hands massaging the brunette's stomach.

"N-NNOOOOOOO!!!!Y-YOU SICK F-F-FUCK!!!!" Eren yelled after cumming a second time again.

"Say you love this," Zack said removing his hands from Eren's stomach, he moved his arm back and slammed his fist onto the brunette's stomach. Eren felt as though his insides were going to burst, he started dry heaving as though his body wanted to throw up all its contents but couldn't. Once Eren could get his heaving undercontrol he grlared at Zack with hatred."Say it," Eren looked at Zack with determination.

"N-n-noo," He says, angering the demon. Zack flipped the brunettes body over, his back facing the demon, Zack grabbed both of Erens ass cheeks and gave one final slam cumming inside of Eren, The brunette came again as he felt the man hit him in the right spot. Zack pulled out, flipping the boy onto his back again, stepping back he made his had glow with magic as a magic circle appeared underneath of Eren. Tentacles came out from the magic circle wrapping around the brunettes legs, spreading them and lifting him in the air. "G-g-get this shit off of me you bastard," Eren said as two tentacles wrap around both of his nipples, tugging on them, another tentacle came up to his now erect penis, it was one inch in diameter. The tentacle came up to the head of the penis, rubbing up against the open hole where his pee comes out of, trying to enter the tiny hole. "W-W-WAIT!!! N-N-N-OOO!!! IT WONT FIT!!! STOP!!!" Eren yelled in panic, trying to get free from the creature.

"Then say you love this and it'll stop," Zack said looking at the brunette.

"N-N-NOO!!! You can do what you want I'll never say it," Eren said glaring at the male, his pride taking over him. He gasped in pain, eyes wide with tears, as the tentacle plunged into his urethra, he screamed in pain as the tentacle made its way down and all the way into his. Blood was dripping from the tip, the tentacle started to pump in and out fucking his hole. "A-A-A-HHHH!!!! T-T-TAKE IT O-O-OUT!!! T-T-TAKE IT OUT!!! I-I-I-IT HURTS!!!" Eren yelled in pain, his toes curled, back arching.

"Then say it and it'll end," Zack said walking up to Eren's side putting his hand onto Eren's Large stomach, rubbing against it. Eren looked at Zack, and spat at the man, Zack whipped the spit off of his cheek. The tentacls wrapped around Eren's nipples put the tips against them before entering the nipples. Eren screamed in pain, the tentacles moved around curling inside like a snake, he looked down seeing them bulge against his skin. "If only you said it, now you're going to have to deal with this." Zack said lickig Eren's tears from his cheek.

"W-W-What d-d-d-do y-y-y-you m-m-mean?" Eren asked as bulges were moving along the tentacles that were inside of him, he felt the buldes stop at the entrance of his urethra and nipples scared. "N-N-N-OOOO!!!! S-S-S-STOP!!! A-A-A-AHH!!!" He screamed as he felt them enter inside of him. "I-I-IT'S GOING INSIDE!!!" He yelled, eyes wide, back arched. His breast became lumpy from the contents inside, his bladder was expanding, making his stomach become a bigger a little making it seem like he was ten months pregnant. HIs breast were now the same size as Levi's when the tentacles stopped pumping. The tentacles then squirted somthing inside of before they exiteed the bruised holes, the tentacles set him down and dissapeared back into the magic circle they came from.

"I hope you enjoyed that because it's only going to get worse. Those tentacles are part of species that lays eggs inside of host, and once the eggs hatches they exit out and eats ecrement from the host, that's why I fed horse shit." Zack said looking down at the brunette.

"W-W-What..." Eren said as he had a feared look in his turquoise colored eyes. "T-T-T-Take them out..." Eren said moving closer too Zack's feet looking up, before getting himself up on his knees. "TAKE THEM OUT!!!" Eren yelled in a panic.

"Why should I? I asked you to say something and you refused and this is what happens." Zack said to the male with a smirk. Eren could feel the eggs hatching inside of him, his stomach grew out to look like he was pregnant with triplets as his breast grew to a size FF. "Oops, did I forget to metion they have a short incubation period?" Zack said laughing, as Eren's stomach and breast began to move as something inside of the squirmed looking for the exit. Eren screamed in pain falling backwards onto his back, his distended stomach in the air as a large bulge began at the base of his penis.

"I-I-I-IT'S C-C-COMING!!! SOMETHINGS COMING OUT OF MY DICK!!! IT HURTS!!! BUT FEELS GOOD TOO!!!" Eren yelled with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, his eyes were rolled to the back of his head, the large bulge moved to the tip of his penis, stuck at the entrance. "A-A-A-AHHH!!! IT'S STUCK!!!" Eren yelled unconsciously moving his hips in a thrusting motion, the ones in his breast started to head to his nipples, trying to breach from the small holes, as all the creatures were rushing to exit. "STOOOOOP!!! THERE'S TOOOOOO MAANY!!! I'M GOING TO CUM!!! THIS FEELS GOOOOD!!! I LOOOVE THIS!!! AAAHHHHHHH!!!! IM CUMMING!!!!" Eren yelled as the baby tentacles shot out from his penis and nipples, cumming from giving birth to the creatures, his stomach and breast deflated as they were all out. Eren's urethra was gapping open as his urine came out mixed with his jizz, Zack could probable fit two of his fingers inside, as Eren's nipples gapped open as well. "I feeel sooo goood... I luuuv thsss...." Eren mumbled as the baby tentacles moved to his anus, they pushed against the hole causing Eren to moan and spread his legs open allowing them to enter inside of his again. All the baby tentacles that were inside of both his breasts and bladder had made it inside of his stomach eating the shit inside. his stomach looked like he could be pregnant with sextuplets.

"I have buisness to attend to, have fun with your babies Eren," Zack said leaving Eren a mumbling mess, clouded by his body's lust.

~~~~~~~~

Armin stood in the corner of the room looking at the man that claimed he wouldn't be hurt, backing away even further into the stone wall as Zack made a step towards him. Zack sighed before he said something to Armin.

"Smell the air," Zack said surprising the blonde, even though he was still weary he followed what the man had said and had sniffed the air. The air smelt very salty for some reason until he remembered reading tha the ocean smelled very salty. He gasped and ran to the rooms window looking outside, a tear slides down his cheek at the beauty infront of him. The waves were hitting against the white sand, as white birds flew in the air before landing on the ground looking for food. "Beautiful isn't it? I know the walls are very far from the ocean, I thought this would help with as an apology for what I did." Zack said as Armin turned to him with the wind blowing against his blonde hair making the demon's heart warm a bit from the sight. before Armin could react Zack had scooped him up, bridle style and jumped out of the window of the tower the room was in. Armin screamed, closing his eyes, and wrapped his arms around the man in fear. Zack laughed at the males cuteness as he landed on the without a scratch and ran to the beach, setting the blonde onto the sands.

Armin felt somthing soft touch his feet, letting go and opening his eyes he looked down to see that he standing onto the strange ground. "It's sand it's made from withered down rocks," Zack said walking a few feet away picking up somthing from the ground, Armin was curious of what the man had picked, Zack covered his hand and walked up to Armin. Zack opened his hands showing a creature that Armin had never seen before, it had a type of shell on its back and it had three limbs as flippers as one of its legs was bloody.

"What is it? And what happened to it?" Armin asked, Zack chuckled as he brought his index finger up to the injured appendage. His index finger then began to glow green as he said a series of words, the woound on the creature healed.

"This is a baby sea turtle, their mothers swim all the way here and climb the sand to bury their eggs inside, and because of the sun hitting the sand it incubates the eggs until they hatch, this one was trying to go into the water as they do that once they are born." Zack said as Armin looked at it with wide blue eyes looking at it in wonder. "They start out small and because of this they become prey to many things like those birds," Zack said nodding his head at a white bird that was staring at his hand intently from a safe distance.

"What kind of bird is that?" Armin asked.

"That would be a seagull, they are one of the many predators of a baby sea turtle." Said as Armin looked at the man walk in the direction where the two came from. "Come follow me," Zack said and the blonde follow in curiousity. As they walk Armin could tell that for some reason this was a different person from before, and he didn't know what happened to make him change all of a sudden.

"Where are you taking it?" Armin asked as he walked beside the demon.

"I'm taking him to a sanctuary," Zack said as to got to a gate that was next to the castle, as the to walked through the gate Armin was met with a beautiful garden with two giant pools of water. They walked to a pool of water that smelled like the ocean, Zack put the turtle into the water and Armin saw the turtle move its tiny little three flippers around the water, getting use to its diability.

"Will it be all right without its other flipper?" Armin asked Zack.

"Don't worry unlike humans animals don't get attach to their limbs, it'll learn how to swim without fine. Though he can never go back into the wild because of the injury." Zack explained.

"How did you heal it?" Armin asked causing Zack to chuckle at the blondes curiousity.

"It was a simple healing magic that I used to heal the wound, though I can't use magic to regrow a missing limb, if I had the detached limb I could then use the magic to heal the tissues back together making it as good as new." Zack explained as Armins eyes shimmered with interest, Zack walked to a door that was on the side of the castle, opening it jesturing for the blonde to follow. Armin was hesitant, but decided to follow him. The two walked through the halls until they had reached a set of large doors, Zack grabbed the door handles and opened. Armin was in utter awe of the sight infront of him, the room was filled with all kinds of books, walls filled up to the ceiling filled with books. Armin had never seen so many books all at once in his life, there's got to be more books in here than inside of the walls. Armin snapped out of his daydream when he finally remebered about the captain and Eren.

"Wait, where is Eren and Captain Levi?" Armin said looking up to the male beside him.

Zack sighed in distain, hoping that the blonde would forget about those worthless humans. "Those two are still resting right now, it seems that the activities that I did were too much for the three of you, but don't worry they are fine and healthy." Zack said to the blonde with a kind smile on his face.

Armin nodded, "Okay do you think I can go see them right now?" Armin asked as Zack put his hands on the blondes shoulders.

"Don't worry just read ffor the mean time I'll bring them here when they wake up," Zack said as a dull glow appeard from Armin's shoulder where he was bitten by Zack, Armin's eyes glowed a purple hue as his mind was clouded. He doesn't need to worry Zack has it covered, were the words that were going through his mind, as he walked to a one of the shelves and picked out a book, and began to read. Zack smiled at the blonde, before leaving the blonde in the room. "I'll protect you Lana, I'll never let it happen again." Zack said walking down the halls.

To be continued.....


	4. Chapter 4

Eren panted as his large stomach moved from the tentacles inside, he could feel them moving lower to his asshole, his legs were spread open preparing for the release of the creatures. Eren moaned as his large stomach lurched forward, causing the brunette to curl his toes in the pleasure of the tentacles moving inside of him, pushing to get out. A tentacle pushed against of Eren's hole making him have the sudden feeling of wanting to push the thing out. He came as the creature was slowly pushed out of his rectum, the feeling of having to push the creature out was sending his body a shock of pleasure. A second tentacle was now pushing against his hole, abnd without even giving into the feeling to push it was like a flood gate was opened as all of the tentacles inside of him came rushing out of him, his stomach deflated back to normal when all of the creatures had successfully exited him. His body twitched as it had came four more times from the endeavor, his hole was now wide open and twitching from having the creatures leave his body. there was a magic circle that appeared underneath Eren as all of the tentacles disappeared back to where they had came from.

Zack walked up to the brunette, looking at how the brunette had his tongue hanging out of the corner of his mouth, covered in his own cum. "It looks like you had a lot of fun," Zack said grabbing Eren by his hair, leaning close to the boy. "Now say that you love this, then maybe I'll go easy on you." Zack said smirking at the brunette.

Eren remembered where he was, managed to glare at the demon and spit on his face, Zack dropped Eren's head indisgust. "Go.. fuck... yourself..." Eren muttered as he glared at the raven haired demon with hate.

Zack whiped the spit off of his cheek and smirked down at the brunette. "Fine be that way, it'll just be more fun to break when you are like this." Zack said as he snapped his fingers. Erens body moved into a different position, on his hands and knees with his ass facing Zack. Zack walked up to the brunette's ass cheeks, spreading them to have a view of the twitching hole. Eren was blushing in embarassment as he could feel his cock harden from the anticipation of what the demon was going to do to him. "Wow, you're already hard? Could it be you enjoy being treated like this? Like the human trash you are?" Zack asked grabbing the brunette's member in his hand.

"Ahh... N-nnooo... I-I'll... K-kill... Y-y-you..." Eren moaned as Zack rubbed his member up and down, "A-Ahh... S-stooop..." Eren moaned out with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, Zack brought his other hand up to Eren's awaiting hole. Zack's index finger rubbed against the hole, pushing inside, Zack could feel Eren squeeze around his finger as he pushed in and out, making sure to his the sweet spot that made Eren shudder in pleasure.

"Don't worry my darling, I'll take care of you," Zack said into Eren's ear, kissing along the brunette's neck, causing the male to curl his toes in pleasure. Zack released his hand around the brunette's member, and added another finger into Eren's hole.

"A-ahh... I-I f-feeel g-gooood..." Eren moaned, his hips moved against the fingers that were inside of him, massaging his prostate. Zack removed his fingers before Eren could cum from the pleasure the raven haired male was giving him. "N-Nooo... P-please..." Eren moaned out, turning his head to look at Zack to see the male smirking down at him, Eren finally realized what he said and glared at the male with hate.

"Aww, don't look at me like that, you had such a cute expression." Zack said as a portal beside him, he reached inside of it taking a white ball the fit in his hand. "Let's see what other cute expressions you can make," He said putting the ball against Erens entrance, Eren shivered from the cold object as he looked at Zack with panick.

"W-w-wait! What are you going to do this time!?" Eren exclaimed, his emerald eyes were wide as he didn't want anymore pain that Zack had in store for him.

"If you say that you love this, I might even allow you to see Armin again." Zack said to Eren with a smirrk on his face, Eren looked at Zack in shock as anger began to course through him from what the raven haired male had said to him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ARMIN!!!" Eren yelled in anger. Zack clicked his tongue in distaste from the response that he got from the brunette. Zack pushed the ball into Eren's hole, pushing it deep inside of the brunette's bowels. Eren felt ball being pushed deeper inside of him, Eren bites into his bottom lip to prevent from screaming from the pain. When the ball was all the way inside of the brunette, Erens hole was twiching from the from the abuse it had been given. Eren felt full from having the ball inside, his body began to try and push it out from inside of his bowels. His hole spreaded apart to show the white ball that he was trying to push out, Zack put his index finger onto the ball and pushed it back inside of the brunette.

"You shouldn't push it out just yet, the fun hasn't even started. Unless you want to say that you love this, and I'll maybe allow you to see Armin." Zack said as Eren turned to the male behind him and glared at the male with hate. With a snap of his finger, Eren could feel the ball inside of him split into two balls, he stopped bitting his lip and began to scream from it as the two balls split into four balls. This continued until there was 32 balls inmside of Erens stomach, his stomach was as large as a woman who was at full term with twins, except his stomach had bulges from the balls that were inside of him.

"GET THEM OUT!!" Eren yelled, there was tears at the corner of his eyes that were threating to spill. For some reason the balls inside of Eren seemed more painful than when those things intruded him. "IT HURTS!! PLEASE!!" Eren yelled in pain.

"I'll take them out only if you agree to say you love this," Zack says to the brunette that was in, in unbearable pain from what ever the was inside of him. Eren looked at Zack with anger and pure killing intent, Eren wanted this to end but he didn't want to give into this bastards game. "Well I guess you'll need more convincing to realise that your body loves this." Zack said as he grabbed Eren's flacid member in his hand. He moved his hand up and down, the member was hardening from the males action. Zack moved his other hand up the Eren's abused hole, pushing two of his fingers inside, also pushing the objects inside the male even deeper, he moved his fingers around until Eren gave out a sharp gasp. Finding the brunette's prostate he began messaging it with his two fingers, while massaging the males member.

Eren was squirming from the sensation of having both his ass and penis being stimulated, even though his stomach felt like it could burst he was starting to feel aroused. "Come on Eren, I know this feels good to you, just admit you like what I do to you." Zack said leaning down to Eren's right, licking the shell of the brunette's ear. It felt as if the pain going through his body was somehow melding together with pleasure that Zack was giving to him. Eren let out a moan of pleasure, his very own body betraying him. Eren heard Zack chuckle right beside his ear, the deep rumble coming from the larger male's body turned Eren on even more, pre-cum dripped from his member and could feel the familiar feeling of his body getting close. "Who knew that would be this easy to come undone from this, I haven't even gotten to the main course and you are already close to cumming." Zack said as he squeezed his hand around Eren's member and used the two fingers inside of Eren to push against the brunette's prostate at the sametime.

Eren was in a state of pure ecstacy, moaning against his bottom lip that had blood dripping down his chin as he was bitting down on it. His body began to move on its own, Eren's ass was unknowingly rubbing up against Zack's abs, driving the Raven haired male passed his own limit as a dark aura grew around him and his eyes glowed a dangerous red with cat like slits in them. Zack removed his hands and stood up, Eren looked behind him wondering why the male stopped when the brunette was moments away from cumming. Turqoise eyes widened in fear as he saw a different being entirely appearing before him. Zack's body grew taller, black ragged scales started to grow on his body, his teeth became sharper, his hands and feet growing sharp black claws, growing a long black tail with spikes running down its spines, but what scared Eren the most was erect member attached to the body. It grew double its size, black scales pointing downward along the shaft.

The spell that held eren in place was removed but, due too his large and painful stomach he couldn't get far, though he doubted that he could even run away from this monster with his gear, Zack had grabbed Eren by the arm and pulled him up painfully. Eren let out pained gasped as he was lifted up by his arm and was brought up to close to beast, face to face, he had never felt any kind of fear like this before, not even the colossal titan breaking through wall maria, bringing the downfall to his home shiganshina never brought this much fear to him. It was suffocating, as if an unknown pressure was crushing down his very soul. He was so out of it that he didn't notice that Zack had brought him near the member until he felt the tip at the entrance. He snapped out of it and looked at Zack in the eyes begging him with a look telling him not to do it, that he would die from the size alone, but all the male did in response was smirk and slammed Eren onto his member, the member bulging through the brunette's skin, the balls inside of Eren's stomach were pushed up to his lungs making it a little difficult to breath.

"AAHHHH!!! LET IT OUT!!! GET OUT!!! IT HURTS!!! MY ASS!!!" Eren screamed in pain, tears falling down his face, he felt as though he was going to rip open, He knew that his ass was bleeding, he thought the pain couldn't get any worse until Zack started to pull out agonizingly slow. "NOOOO!!! STOOP!!!" Eren screamed, he could feel his ass being pulled out, he thrashing around trying escape, but deep down he knew it was futile. His large stomach was rubbing up against Zack's abs, when Zack slammed back inside, Eren continued to scream. Everything was hurting, he wanted this pain end. Zack just began thrusting in and out, every thrust was painful as though he was going to die from the shock, he didn't want to die, not this way. His mind was going blank, his throat becoming hoarse from his screaming, Zack's pace became faster giving a sure sign that was coming close. "Nooo... Stoop... Noot innsiide..." Eren said hoarsely his body weak, Zack gave one final thrust and came inside of the brunette.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Eren screamed as he felt his stomach expanded again from the cum that Zack releasing, his stomach became red and taunt ready to burst, the size resembling pregnat woman who is at full term with quadruplets, Eren then fainted from the pain as Zack pulled out and let Eren's body drop. Erens ass was wide open as cum mixed with blood poured out, the balls pushing out of his stretched hole with little resistance. Zack stared at the male as returned to his previous form with disgust in his red eyes.

"You remind me of that slut, after what person did they died they way they wanted having sex with me." Zack said in distaste, walking to the door to leave before turning to look back at the unconsious brunette. "But unlucky for you I am going to have more fun with you before I decide to kill." He said as with a wave of his glowing green hand, the injuries Eren had recieved healed as though nothing had happened to his body. Zack left the room, locking it with a spell as he went go prepare more things to do to the two humans that he has.


End file.
